His Ladies Were Sick
by dontdoubtme1234321
Summary: This is just a story of when the TARDIS and Rose get sick. The Doctor has never had to take care of someone, so he's learing as he goes. Ten/Rose
1. Chapter 1

His Ladies Were Sick

Chapter 1

I do not own any of these character, just the ideas. Please review!

The Tardis was sick. That's all he knew so far. The Doctor and Rose had landed in The Rift again, but a bit harshly. This time it took a turn for the worse. The Tardis was damaged beyond the simple sonic screwdriver, and after fueling up, The Doctor immediately went out into the Void. The Doctor was doing the best he could, tweaking and stitching things here and there all over his spaceship. He finally concluded that they could continue their journey in about 3 days, hoping that the Tardis would get better by then. He decided that with Rose, doing whatever she was would be alright with it, and maybe SHE could get the Tardis better. She was a bit more _feminine _than him. With that thought in his mind, the Tardis awoke, gave him a disapproving nudge, grumbled internally, and fell back "asleep". The Doctor had crawled out from under some of what was the Tardis, chuckling, when he heard it. And he had no clue what "it" was. It sounded like a kind of hiss you would hear from a cat mixed with a one year old saying "two." Whatever it was, The Doctor was taken off guard and fell down. That's when he heard it again.

"EEEsshOO!"

The Doctor was thoroughly confused, and wanted to get to the bottom of it. He had never heard the Tardis make that kind of noise, and he was certain he didn't. Maybe Rose would know, he thought, looking around for the certain blonde. He passed by the kitchen, grabbing a banana on his way, and continued on. The wardrobe, living room, tea room, her own room, nowhere. He ventured into his room, hesitant if she would have entered. Sure, they were open, and if the Doctor had anything to hide, she could NEVER get it, but still, it was his room. As he suspected, she wasn't in there either, and he was about to give up and call her, but then he heard it again. Yet louder.

"EEEESSHOOO! ESShhoOO!

He followed the loud, startling noises into the Library, which was confusing considering no one went in there unless they were the Doctor. Well, there was a first for everything. He looked around, trying to find Rose, but failing. He was about to leave, when something caught his eye. Movement in the corner armchair brought him to the point where he was pointing his sonic screwdriver at a certain Tyler. When the Doctor recognized Rose, he relaxed, stowing his screwdriver, and started towards her, wanting to ask her about the mysterious noise. Before he could speak, though, the noise occurred again.

"EsSSHHooOO!"

The sound was coming from Rose. And she didn't even seem to notice. He walked over, speaking her name, but with no response, he realized that she was asleep. He watched her face, pale and a bit sweaty. Her stature showed she was cold, and it seemed as though she had a hard time breathing. Her breath hitched, but subsided and she sniffled twice, letting out a cough or two. The Doctor took her shoulder, slightly shaking her, but to no avail, she did not awake. Realizing how uncomfortable a little armchair could be, the Doctor picked her up heading out of the room. His eyes never left Rose's stature, and when he had reached a bed, he found it to be his own. Why had he come here, not her room? He thought to himself. Before he could go back, though, the blonde girl stirred in his arms, and he immediately put her into bed, before she could try to get up. Once the cool sheets touched her body, though, she awoke, Rose's drowsy eyes staring up lazily at the Doctor. She blinked, opened her mouth to speak, and coughed. She grimaced, for the pain in her throat was terrible, she tried to pull herself up, realizing she couldn't even do that. She flopped down with defeat, and looked up at the Doctor. What she saw scared her. There, over her bed, staring into her soul was the Doctor's eyes, wide with worry, and looking a bit anxious. She had seen the Doctor anxious before, but not this way. It worried her. Rose slowly looked around, finding that her surroundings were not her own. She opened her mouth to ask where she was, but was quickly silenced when the Doctors hand came down on her mouth. Her eyes opened in fright, for she could barely breathe through her nose, and now he was covering her only airway. The Doctor seemed to notice that, and removed his hand after a few seconds.

"What the hell was that?" Rose exclaimed, sounding a bit like an 80 year old chain smoker. She coughed into the blanket, having no clue whose it was. She shrugged internally. Oh well.

The Doctor grimaced at her voice, even though chuckling at her choice of words.

"I was trying to analyze your internal data with the sonic screwdriver while you were still, but you started moving, and I…well… I don't know." He explained hesitantly.

"Oh." Rose said. She cleared her throat into, and looked around. "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Oh." Rose said. She cleared her throat , and looked around. "Where am I?"_

"I…well… You're …sorta…well…in my bed" The Doctor stuttered out. "I..Just sort of walked in here and you started moving and I…..Do you want me to move you?" The Doctor blushed furiously as he watched her face. She stared at him, trying to look mad, but ended up giggling, launching into a fit of coughing. The Doctor panicked. He walked around, trying to sit her up, grabbing a bottle of water, helping her along. He handed her the water, but she was shaking so badly, he took her hands in his and helped her drink. She gladly took sips after she ceased coughing. Once Rose was done, she pushed the water away weakly, collapsing on the bed. The Doctor looked even more worried, gazing down at her. She looked up, trying not to move too much. Her eyes met his and she felt a sense of dread.

"What's wrong?" she croaked out. The Doctor laughed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? First, I find you making this odd noise in your sleep, sounding as though you are dying. Then you won't wake up. You then proceed to wake up, and launch into a coughing fit, sounding like you'll never breathe again. And whenever you try to move, you turn all white and give up. I should really ask you. What is wrong?" The Doctor ranted, staring expectantly at Rose. She scrunched up her nose, turning as much away from him as she could.

"EEESssshOOo! EEEssHHooO! Ee-EE-EEEEsssHHHooooOO!"

Once Rose was done with her sneezing fit, she sniffled a bit and turned around as if nothing happened and gave the Doctor innocent eyes. "Why, nothing is wrong at all Doctor." The Doctor scoffed, waving his arms madly around her as if he was showcasing a piece of evidence.

"What? WHAT? Rose Tyler, you a sitting in MY bed because you are not humanly able to get up. OH and you JUST made the odd dying noise AGAIN. What is up with that? So, you want to tell me that nothing is wrong; well I will not believe it. Not for a second!" The Doctor practically yelled, which made Rose wince.

"Could you please not yell?" She asked softly. The Doctor, red with confusion answered simply "I will not until you tell me WHAT. IS. WRONG!" He started pacing around the room, muttering theories of what was the matter with Rose.

Rose groaned with the loudness of his voice, which made the Doctor look at her with pure curiosity. Once he saw the look of undeniable pain on her face, his anger vanished and he felt sorry for doing whatever was causing Roses' pain. He kneeled down next to his bed, trying to take a good look in her eyes, finding them forcefully shut as though she was trying to block out the whole world. Perhaps she was.

"Rose." The Doctor said softly. No reply. "Rose." This time a little louder. She gave a little effort into opening her eyes, and with as much as she could muster, she gave him one of her looks. The "shut up you idiot, and if you don't I'll shut it for you" look, but mixed with the "I'm sick but don't want to admit it."

"Are you done hammering away at my skull? If so, thank you, but if not, I would kindly ask you to leave." Rose sneered, realizing that her words hit him hard. But he continued on.

"Well, for one this _is _my room. " The Doctor exclaimed, a little hurt from her comment. Rose, realized by ordering him out of HIS ROOM she was absolutely rude. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean…" she trailed off.

"And secondly, I wouldn't have yelled if I knew it caused you pain!" The Doctor exclaimed. Rose moaned and shifted, realizing she was still in his bed. I was surprisingly soft. She liked the smell of his blankets too…They reminded her of him. Whenever they would hug, whether it was intentional, or she would just fly into his arms, his clothes always smelt like this. It was nice. That's when she realized he said something. She looked up at him again, and with glassy eyes she asked "What?"

The Doctor chuckled and repeated himself. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Oh not this rubbish again, Rose thought as she gave him a glare. That's when she actually started thinking about it. What _was_ wrong? She had a terrible headache, was coughing and sneezing, and was really really cold. Oh, and she was dizzy when she moved too much. To be honest with herself, she had no clue what was wrong. She had never felt this bad. She looked up at the Doctor, sensing his impatience, and stated "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_She looked up at the Doctor, sensing his impatience, and stated "I don't know."_

The expression on the Doctor's face was priceless. IF Rose had enough energy, Rose would have gotten up to get her phone a take a picture. Sadly, all she could do was giggle, which did not help the situation. The Doctor started pacing again, running his hands through his hair frantically, and muttering nonsense under his breath. Rose watched with worry.

"How do you not know what's wrong?" The Doctor exclaimed, whipping around to face her.

"I…I don't know. You asked what's wrong with me, and I honestly don't know. "

"Well, why don't you just answer some of my questions then?" The Doctor yelled again. Rose winced. "Sorry" He whispered.

"Fine. I'll answer your bloody ques-" Rose, cutting herself off, turned quickly, trying to hide her sneezes.

"EEssSShhHoO! EEEEssssHHHHHooOOO!"

Rose sniffled, and groaned, turning over to face the Doctor, meeting with his hand pointing at her accusingly.

"That! THAT! First question, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The Doctor yelled, once again.

"Doctor, stop it." Rose whispered, hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut.

"That noise." He continued softly, but firmly. "Is what got us to this point here. I heard that noise, so I came looking for it. What is that noise?" The Doctor finished, waving his arms around madly.

"Umm…..Doctor, that was a sneeze. Haven't you ever heard a sneeze before?" Rose asked a bit perplexed. The Doctor sat, on the edge of his bed in deep thought.

"Sneeze…A Sneeze….Rose, what's a sneeze?" the Doctor asked, clearly confused.

"Umm….Well, it's like when your nose gets irritated and it sorta forces whatever is bad ou-"

"Something bad is in you? We have to get it out!" The Doctor yelled, standing up heading over to the door.

"Wha? Doctor! It's just a sneeze. You can't cure a sneeze. Or, at least, I don't think you can. Doctor, where are you going?" Rose ranted, realizing that the Doctor had left. Tired of being questioned and just tired in general, Rose grabbed the frame of the bed and pulled herself up. She was sick and tired of being questioned. In her room, she could have the well needed sleep without the annoying questions. The room spun, making Roses' head feel even worse, but pulled herself to her feet. She took small (but big in her eyes) steps until she made it out of the room. Her head, still swimming, took a while to tell her feet which way to go, but Rose was still ahead, practically pushing herself along with the thought of HER warm bed and HER own room, where she could kick out ANY pesky doctor continually asking her questions.

"Rose?" she heard The Doctor yell. "Do you want anything?"

She laughed tiredly, but didn't respond. All she wanted was sleep. Rose would occasionally run into small things, such as a wall, or some doors. When she swore she was two doors down from her room, she blinked, and when she opened her eyes, black spots clouded her vision. She pressed forward, feeling terribly sick, but concentrated on getting to her room. She could faintly hear the Doctor going into his room. What I silly look his face would get when he would realize that she had left on her own. Rose giggled, which turned into a coughing fit. She was beginning to regret getting up, but before she could move any further, Rose blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait you guys I've just been working on some other stories…. Hopefully they were worth my while Well, enjoy!

_But before she could move any further, Rose blacked out._

The Doctor had walked into his room with his arms full of Med-Bay items when he came to the realization that his Rose was not in the bed. Where is she? The Doctor asked himself, looking around the room. Before he could do anything else, the Doctor heard a loud "THUMP" and ran out into the hallway, dropping everything.

That was where the Doctor found Rose, unconscious, on the floor. He ran to her, his paranoid self-checking to see if she was still alive, and thankfully she was. He then promptly scooped her up and carried her to the Med-Bay. He bandaged up her injured head, and brought her to his room once again. He thought about bringing her to her own room, but since his room was closer to the kitchen and the Med-Bay, it would be for the better. Setting her down was a bit difficult, because of her head, but he managed. He proceeded to go to her room, grabbing some pillows and blankets, and set them up behind her, making her comfy. Once she was settled in his bed, he cleaned up his supplies, and went into the kitchen, beginning to make toast and tea. He walked into his room and sat next to Rose on the bed, swearing at himself.

If he had just stayed with her, she would be fine! It was his entire fault. He still didn't know what a "sneeze" was, and he only had a hunch of what was wrong with Rose. He just felt so helpless, having no clue what to do. He reached out to Rose, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, making contact with her skin. He pulled back quickly in surprise, but slowly tested her forehead again. Her skin was was boiling! He ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth, running around to get a bowl for some cold water, but there was already a bowl of ice water on the nightstand.

"What? What!" The Doctor muttered.

"I did it for Rose sir. You could not find a bowl." The TARDIS explained tiredly.

"Thank you." He said aloud. "Are you feeling better?" The Doctor did not get an immediate response, but a telepathic one, simply stating "Tired." The Doctor chuckled a bit sadly, and continued towards Rose. He soaked the cloth in the ice water and dabbed at her forehead, trying to take down her temperature. He remembered in his years of youth, whenever he had a temperature, cooling him down would always help. "What was it called again? When your temperature rises?" the Doctor asked aloud, trying to remember his childhood.

"It's called a fever Doctor. I do believe I have one." Rose whispered, coming back to consciousness.

"ROSE!" The Doctor exclaimed, dropping the cloth in to water. "You woke up!"

"Sadly." Rose groaned, stretching. "Where am I?" Rose asked. "What happened?" She looked around confused, trying to ignore the pain in her head.

"You're in my room, Rose. Like before." The Doctor explained. Rose froze.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me? I tried so hard to get to MY room, and ended up passing out to get there, and you brought me back?" Rose growled. The Doctor put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, it's closer to the Med-Bay." The Doctor said, picking up the cool cloth, dabbing her forehead again. "And the kitchen…." He trailed off. Wasn't there a purpose for being near the kitchen? He thought. "THE KITCHEN!" The Doctor exclaimed, dropping the washcloth on top of Rose, and running to the kitchen. Rose moaned, and at first thought about following him or possibly trying to get to her room but disregarded the thought and just sniffled some sinking into the comforter even further.

She faintly heard banging around in the kitchen, the fire alarm going off, and the Doctor yelping. She chuckled a bit, knowing the Doctor and the TARDIS could handle it. Suddenly, Rose felt a nudge in the back of her mind and heard "No help for the Doctor. He's a big boy. Too bad, so sad." She giggled at what the TARDIS had said, and could feel the TARDIS vibrating with laughter.

"Why not?" Rose asked aloud, unsure if she had to or not.

"Same as you." The TARDIS answered telepathically. "Not enough energy. Sick." Rose nodded, but then stopped.

"Hey, I'm not sick!" Rose exclaimed, launching into a sneeze.

"eEEshHoO!"

"Okay so maybe I am." She confessed. The TARDIS just laughed. "I'm sorry you're sick." Rose stated. "Can I do anything?"

"No." The TARDIS explained tiredly. "For you?" Rose snorted, making her pause to quite loudly blow her nose.

"I'd love for the Doctor to leave me alone. But I bet you can't even get him to do that. He doesn't know too much about sicknesses, am I right?"

"Yeah. He's not too bright in that area. Earlier, he tried to tell me I had two weeks to live. God, what an idiot. I'll give him some tips. As for keeping him away, I honestly can't do much. Lock the door. That's about it." The TARDIS explained, automatically closing the door.

"Thanks." Rose whispered, already falling asleep. "I'm gonna sleep." Her words slurring together. "You too." And with that, both of the Doctor's ladies fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
